Past Love
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: After Addison finds out about Sam and Naomi, she decides to go to Seattle - and back to Mark. Mark/Addison. Spoilers up to "Not Responsible" for GA and "Two Steps Back" for PP.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

The thing is, Addison's not even mad. She's just returned from Connecticut when Sam and Naomi dump the news on her that they kissed and then had sex. "So, you two slept together."

Naomi looks guilty. "Yes. I am so sorry. Aren't you sorry, Sam?"

"Of course I am. I never wanted to hurt you, Addison." Sam still can't believe he did this to Addison.

However, Addison shrugs. She's still hurting from her mother's suicide and this is just something else she has to deal with. "What comes around goes around, I guess. Karma for all the times I cheated. It's okay. I forgive you both."

Sam and Naomi exchange a worried look. Addison is taking this way too easy. "Are you okay, Addison?" Naomi is worried about her best friend.

"Of course I am." Addison's turned back into the Stepford Wife version of Addison since everyone left her in Connecticut with her father and brother. This is obvious to Sam and Naomi.

"I'm going to leave you two to talk." Naomi leaves to escape the awkwardness in the room and then goes to find Violet or Sheldon. Someone needs to get through to her best friend, and besides, Sam and Addison need to discuss their relationship.

"I really am sorry, Addison. I love you and never meant for this to happen." Sam still loves Naomi, however. She's the mother of his daughter, the grandmother of his granddaughter. They have so much history together.

"I know you are. And I understand. We're over now, I hope you understand." Addison doesn't want to deal with someone cheating, especially since she's been on the other side. Actually, she's been on the other side quite a few times. She understands what cheating does to a relationship.

"I understand." Sam wishes this hadn't ruined his relationship with Addison, but it is his own fault. He created this mess in the first place by cheating on her.

It isn't until Sam leaves the room that Addison breaks down in tears. She loved Sam, but she won't tolerate this. And that's when she decides that she can't be back in California. Addison doesn't want to be here right now. And that's when she decides to go to Seattle, to Mark. Despite everything and all these years that have passed, she still loves the plastic surgeon. Besides, he's single now. Yeah, he's going to be a father with Callie (and Arizona), but she helped Pete with Lucas when Violet was gone.

But what if he doesn't love her anymore? That's always a possibility, too. But at the moment, Addison doesn't care. Her mother's dead and her boyfriend (ex-boyfriend, she can't forget that) cheated on her. She's going to Seattle no matter what.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon steps into the room and can clearly see that Addison has been crying.

"I will be. Sheldon, I'm going to Seattle for a little while. Don't worry about me while I'm gone." And then she strode out of the room and back to her house to pack for the trip. Then she gets in her car and just starts driving.

When Addison arrives, she decides to go to Seattle Grace Mercy West instead of a hotel room or Mark's apartment. "Addison! Hi. What are you doing here?" Meredith Grey is extremely surprised to see her husband's ex-wife here. Last she knew from Derek and Mark, Addison had been in Connecticut because her mother died.

"I just wanted to visit." Addison's lying, but she doesn't want Meredith to know about her Mark plan yet. She has to play this safe.

"Okay. Well, Derek's in surgery right now and Mark is around here somewhere. I'm not exactly sure what he's doing." Meredith is trying not to smile because Cristina is behind Addison and making weird faces.

"Thank you, Meredith. I'll see you around!" Addison turns around and smiles at Cristina.

"So what do you think she's doing here?" Cristina asks Meredith once Addison disappears.

Meredith shrugs. "No clue. We'll find out soon enough." She gets back to work and forgets all about Addison.

It takes a few hours (and a few cafeteria trips), but Addison finally runs into Mark. "Addison! This is a surprise. I'm sorry about your mother." Mark hugs his ex-girlfriend.

Addison hugs back and smiles for the first time in weeks. "Thank you. I'm glad to be here. Sam cheated on me," she confesses. She struggles not to start crying again. This is not what Addison came here to do.

"I'm going to kill him." Sam is still one of Mark's best friends, but hurting Addison is crossing the line. Sure, he did it himself to her, but Mark's always regretted it.

Addison laughs. "Thank you for that, but I don't need it. Our relationship is over now. I don't know why I'm surprised. Anyway, my first thought was that I had to see you. But you probably don't love me anymore." Why had she been so stupid to think he did?

"Hey. Look at me. Who did I come out to see when Lexie and I broke up last year because of the Sloan situation? You? I love you. Always have, always will. That's something that will never change. But do you really want to get involved me with me when I have a baby on the way? That's taking on a lot of responsibility."

"Mark, this baby is a part of you. I love him or her already for that same reason. And hey, I'm willing to help out and be another mommy." Addison means it. This is going to be an extremely weird family situation, but they can deal with that when the baby comes.

Mark leans in and kisses her. They make out right there in the hallway, unaware that they have an audience.

"I'm going out to dinner with Callie and Arizona tonight. Do you want to come with us? I'm sure they won't mind." At least Mark hopes they won't mind.

"Sure. That sounds like fun." Addison hopes it won't be awkward.

Around 7:00, Addison and Mark meet Callie and Arizona in the hallways. Addison's heart is pounding from nerves. After trying to decide between several outfits, she had finally decided on a dress that was comfortable and short.

Dinner is completely awkward at first. The air is filled with a nervous tension that isn't broken until after they've ordered their food.

"So, are you moving back here? You really haven't talked about that yet." Callie is glaring at Addison, and the redhead shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"I think I'm going to stay. I've been in love with Mark for years, despite having feelings for other men." Addison can't believe she made an impulsive decision like this, but she did it back when she first decided to move to California.

"And you won't hurt him again?" Callie's been there with Mark through several of his relationships, and she knows that Addison has hurt him. She doesn't want another Lexie situation. Especially not now, when she, Mark, and Arizona have a baby on the way.

"I can't promise that I won't hurt him again, but I'll try my best to make him happy." Addison means it with every fiber of her being.

Callie relaxes. "That's a good enough answer."

Arizona laughs nervously. "So, how are we supposed to deal with this? This situation was already complicated enough with Callie, Mark, and me. Adding another person in is just going to make everything even more confusing."

"I think we can make this work. It's unusual, but I'm sure it's not that unusual. This baby will just have three mommies and one daddy." Addison definitely realizes how weird this entire situation is, but she won't mention it.

"Agreeing on a name is going to suck with four of us. Like the last name? What's it going to be?" Mark questions. He's been wondering about that for a while.

"Well, the baby's last name can't be Torres-Sloan-Robbins-Montgomery. He or she will get made fun of for the rest of their lives." Arizona doesn't want to do that to her baby.

"Cut out the Montgomery. I don't have to have my last name be involved." Besides, Addison has a feeling she'll be a Sloan eventually. At least she hopes so.

"So, are we stuck on Torres-Sloan-Robbins then?" Mark hopes not.

Callie and Arizona exchange a look. "Unless we do that thing we were talking about before the baby gets here," Callie whispers to her girlfriend.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Mark is glaring at them suspiciously, but calms down when Addison grabs his hand and kisses it.

"We could, or we could wait until after the baby is here."

"I don't want to be fat when I get married, Arizona! Let's wait until after the baby is here."

"Calliope, you're not going to get fat. You're pregnant!" Arizona has been reassuring Callie a lot lately about her weight gain, but she doesn't mind. She actually finds Callie extremely sexy when pregnant. It is doing wonders for their sex life.

"Wait, you're getting married?" Addison struggled to hold in a squeal. Her face broke out into a smile.

"Not technically. Washington doesn't recognize same sex marriage, so were discussing a civil partnership. We were just discussing it anyway. But I want to call Arizona my wife." Callie smiles at her girlfriend and struggles not to burst into tears.

After discussing the situation for the next few hours, the four eventually go home. "So, are we going to have reunion sex or what?" Mark asks.

Addison laughs and then smacks him on the arm. "Mark! No. Definitely no to the reunion sex. I want to take things slow this time. And I know I agreed to help raise your baby, but I want to go slow in this aspect. Besides, I need to think about what I'm going to do since everything is in California. I need to think about selling my house and what to do about the private. I have so many patients!"

"We'll worry about that later. Just go to sleep, Addie." Mark smiles at her. He leans over and kisses his girlfriend.

When Addison flies out to Los Angeles a week later to start the process of moving back to Seattle, Mark follows her.

"You're doing what?" Naomi can't believe the words that just came out of her best friend's mouth.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Maybe it's a reaction to Sam cheating on you and you ending your relationship with him," Violet says. It was really impulsive of Addison to decide to just up and move back to Seattle with her ex-boyfriend and help raise his baby with another woman and her girlfriend.

"I'm sure. Mark is not a rebound thing from Sam. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I've always loved Mark. He's the love of my life." Addison grins at Mark and then leans on his shoulder.

"You're serious about this. You've made up your mind and there's nothing we can do change it," Sheldon surmises. He's happy that Addison's taking initiative with her life.

"I am. I'll come back for visits, because I will miss all of you so much. You've been my best friends for a long time now." Addison doesn't want to cry, but she can't help it.

"You have to come back for our wedding. Promise me that." Charlotte reluctantly hugs her. Then, she awkwardly steps back.

"I will not miss that! Mark and I will definitely be here to see you and Coop get married." Addison takes Charlotte aside for a few minutes and the two have a private conversation. She wishes Charlotte luck on her recovery.

"I hope you're not moving because of what Naomi and I did. I never meant to hurt you that much," Sam tells her when Naomi grabs him and Addison.

"I'm not moving for that reason, Sam. You and Naomi helped me to realize what I've known has been in my heart for a long, long time. And I forgive you both. I just want you to know that. Sam, you and I were never going to work. We would have realized that sooner or later. I will always love you, though. I don't regret our relationship. And Nai, give Sam another chance. You two belong together." Addison hugs both of them and then goes to talk to Pete.

"Good luck to you both." Pete is happy for Addison and Mark. He's known from various stories over the years that those two have had a thing for each other.

"Thank you. Good luck to you and Violet, too. And I'm going to miss that little Lucas." Addison won't admit it, but she still sometimes cries over the fact that she won't be involved with helping to raise Lucas again. But she and Pete weren't meant to be together.

It takes a little while, but Addison manages to pack up her belongings with help from Mark and her friends. She also puts her house on the market. Two weeks after returning to Los Angeles, Addison and Mark finally make their way back home to Seattle.

Addison is back where she belongs.


End file.
